Baikinman
Baikinman (born October 3 1988) A GOOD BOY. HE DOES HIS BEST. LEAVE HIM ALONE. - Mega Man Origins He is originally an Egg from Germ Planet that kept following the stars on the night of October 3, 1988, then the next thing would happen, Thunder and lighting strikes on the (then) Vacant lair, which is carved into a rock of a germ (Baikinman as an Adult), then the egg is landed safely on a different rock, then lightning strikes and hatches and then his first words were "Ba-Ba-Ba-Baikin!". Unlike his enemy who was born on the exact same day, He first appeared Naked, much to Astro Boy's addiction to Naked Men. Occupations * Germ (DOB-Present) * Anpanman Hater (DOB-Present) * Astro Boy Fan (DOB-Present) * Domo Kun Fan (1998-Present) * Justin Bieber Fan (2009-Present) * Gay Porn Star (DOB-Present) * Murderer (2004-Present) * Go-Chan Hater (2011-Present) * Dokinchan's Boyfriend (Boxing Day 1988-Present) * Son of Mega Man (DOB-Present) * HALO Awards Host (2014-Present, replaced Astro Boy) * Boku no Pico Fan * Akachanman Hater * Member of Baikin Orgy (1990s) * Member of Anpanman is creepy (2015-present) * Brother of Aokinman and Akakinman * Current boyfriend of Slinky Joe (2017-present) His Current Years In 2003, DPTV (Drew Pickles Television), a commercial network, created Two and A Half Baikins. He directed pornos such as Fuck in the TANK, Fucktime Orgies, and many others. Baikinman is a fan of Justin Bieber. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Bieber He also likes to cross-dress as Akachanman, but she hates him anyway. In 2014 Astro Boy was forced to do a gig with ABC and he can't do Halo awards anymore, so Baikinman hosted the 2014 edition and it got booed by The Anti Barney Bunch. He will host again, this time with Fifth Harmony singing Lullabye (Good Night my Angel) with the LED Screen features Elvis Presley in his upcoming (previously cancelled) movie, Good Luck Charm, in which Astro Boy's non gay clone auditioned. On September 26, 2015, He, Astro Boy, Mega Man, Domo, and Olaf made Akachanman cry. the Quintet got arrested by Michu Bee. They were in Prison until 2025, but they escaped. Michu Bee arrested the quintet on November 4, 2015 for the same reason, this time, Baikinman dressed up as Akachanman. They are currently in Prison until 2025. Baikinman escaped for the 2015 Halo Awards. 32 minutes before the 2015 HALO AWARDS GALA, Kid-Friendly Panda found out that he had Murdered a stupid idiot who is a fan of Michu Bee. Due to this, Michu will sting Baikinman everytime he says HALO AWARDS GALA 2015, FIFTH HARMONY, LULLABYE (GOOD NIGHT MY ANGEL), or ELVIS during the ceremony. If he gets hospitalized and Anpanman won't let him watch Rudolph on NBC, CBS, or ABC During Christmas Season 2015, Astro Boy (Host from its start in 2009 to 2013) will host the 2016 HALO AWARDS GALA, his first since 2013. Things Baikinman Loves * Being Naked (he was born naked) * Dennou Keisatsu Cybercops (deceased) * Eon Kid (deceased) * Astro Boy * Mega Man * Domo * Aokinman (1990s) * Akakinman (1990s) * Wordgirl (2007-2016 reason Baikinman dumped Dokinchan, but Dokinchan pwned her with her DokinPwn. deceased) * Justin Bieber * King Dedede (current member of both BB & ABB) * Barney * Drew Pickles * Boku no Pico * Rudolph the Awesome Barney Bunch North Vietnamese Reindeer (ALL VERSIONS, BUT THE 1969 VERSION IS THE MOST USED ONE BY BAIKINMAN) Baikinman loves to fuck Dokinchan.Baikinman is sexual to anybody he meets. Things Baikinman Hates * Anpanman (born on the same day) * Akachanman (he loves to cross dress as her) * Michu Bee (Anpanman's Bee Girlfriend) * Dokinchan (2007-2016, for Dumping her and replacing Wordgirl with her own self) * Kid-Friendly Panda (for making baikinman's ears bleed) * SOAP & WATER * Candies (also for making Baikinman's ears bleed) * Currypanman * S-Man (Deceased) * The STV Twins * Shokupanman * Nanana (his nephew by copying his personality) * Melonpanna * Rollpanna The Murderer After watching Drake & Josh episode Two Idiots and A Baby (due to the phrase "I said Wind it, NOT Murder it!), Baikinman becomes a murderer. After Wordgirl's Death on New Years 2016, Baikinman called it quits because of Dokinchan 2004: 2005: 2006: 2007: 2008: S-Man 2009: 2010: 2011: Lady Elaine (accident, Assassination attempt on Kid-Friendly Panda, but the Panda survived because of Akachanman. Elaine Survived. ) 2012: 2013: Cory Monteith (by Raping), Many fans of Sam & Cat (bb) cuz they love rudolph 2014: 2015: Pinkemana Daine Pie (accident, Assassination attempt on Kid-Friendly Panda, but the Panda survived because of Akachanman), A Fan of Michu Bee 2016: Wordgirl (Preprator is Dokinchan, forced by Akachanman). Afterward, he went out dating with Dokinchan again, as a result for Dokinchan burning Wordgirl's body, being scattered in North Korea. List of People He Fucked All of the people he fucked are Male. * Finn and Jake - 2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imE0TrzzTKw * Astro Boy * Mega Man * Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop (deceased) * Eon Kid (deceased) * Domo * Drew Pickles * Barney * Chuck E. Cheese * Ronald McDonald * Kirito * Apollo and Squacky * Dick the Clown * Toofie and Goobie * Mike The Knight * Doraemon (2005 Version, 2005-2011) * Nobita (2005 Version, 2005-2011) * Baby Dennis * Aokinman (his brother, 1990s) * Akakinman (his brother, 1990s) * Inotoko Dokinchan Baikinman's Swell Gayllery Baikinman with domo by jackiedolamorefan-d98bpk0.jpg|Baikinman F*cking Domo Baikinman_as_Akachanman.jpg|He dresses up as Akachanman, but she hates him for this. it never happened.jpg|This Never Happened. SOAP & WATER KILLS BAIKINMAN. yst-182681_3.jpg|Baikinman Made of Shit. This_person_will_give_you_nightmares.gif|Baikinman wants to F*ck Domo! this also never happened..jpg|This Never Happened either. HE 100% HATES ANPANMAN. tumblr_mgg4fg0N8r1rn46g7o1_1280.png|Scene from a Music Video of a song by Baikin Orgy, directed by Astro Boy baikinman abused.jpg|Baikinman after getting beaten up by Akachanman this never happened.jpg|IT NEVER HAPPENED. He actually hates Anpanman. He actually sleeps with Domo. Two and A Half Baikins.jpg|Baikinman on Two and A Half Baikins baikinman h8s anpanman.gif|Baikinman destroys Anpanman with his blue tongue. Baikinman with noby's dad.jpg|Baikinman with Nobita (2005 Version)'s Dad during an episode of Downtown no Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!!, another Nippon Television series. all night baikin party.gif|Scene from All Night Baikin Party by Baikin Orgy 0490a_3.jpg|One of his cross Dressing appearances from a movie in 1996 idjot.jpg|12 years later............ 2 Bots and A Baikin 209803697.v1409393894.jpg|Being Beaten Up by Akachanman Gay-bar-pole-dancing.jpg|Baikinman and Friends at the Gay Bar Dokin hates wg.jpg get away from him, baikinman.png|THIS NEVER HAPPENED. BAIKINMAN 100% HATES ANPANMAN. 48999434 p0 master1200.jpg 0234b_1.jpg|Baikinman when he's not f*cking domo or any other barney bunch members. Michubee8stick.jpg|He hates this Bitchy Bee more than Akachanman. Phrases * "Ba-Ba-Ba-Baikin!" - October 3, 1988 (his first words ever) * "MY Favorite Singer of All Time is Justin Drew Bieber." - 2010 interview on DPTV. * Anpanman, I Was Born to Defeat You! - Many times * Haa-Hee-Hoo-Hee-Hoo! - Many times Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Living People Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Gay Porn Directors Category:Germs Category:1988 Births Category:Astro's Fuck Buddies Category:Japanese Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Justin Bieber Fan Fags Category:Blue Tongue Members Category:Stupid People who hate Anpanman for no reason Category:Astro Boy Related Category:The Mega Family Category:Murderers Category:Biesexual Allies Category:Millennials Category:Generation Y Category:Younger than Astro Boy Category:Geeks made by Takashi Yanase Category:�� Category:Allies